villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Cody
CC-2224, also known as "Cody", is a recurring character throughout the Star Wars franchise. He appears as a major character in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and later as a minor antagonist in Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. He was a Clone soldier bred on Kamino and served as a commander of the Grand Army of the Republic as part of the 212th Attack Battalion and was assigned under the command of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. While he appears initially good and fights for the Galactic Republic, Cody later turned traitor due to Order 66 being executed and betrayed his Jedi superiors as part of the grand plan of establishing the Galactic Empire and its dominance over the entire galaxy. Biography Birth and Early Life CC-2224 was born on Kamino along with his other brothers as he was bread to be a soldier for the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic and was created for the sole purporse of fighting to preserve and protect the Galactic Republic. During his early years, Cody trained on Kamino and drew alwasy-prying eyes from the Kaminoans, his creators, due to his notably independent nature in comparison to the other clones. Sometime during his training, he was assigned to special training where he met CT-7567, later known as Captain Rex, and the two quickly became friends during training before Cody was deployed to the field for combat. Assignment to Kenobi After being sent out to the front lines, Cody was assigned to the 7th Sky Corps where he served as both leader and commander of the Republic military unit. Cody would later be assigned to a Jedi General to serve under as was the rule for all Clone commanders and was assigned to Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. In what turned out to be one of the final battles of the Clone Wars, Kenobi along with his clone troops under Cody were sent to Utapau where the Seperatist Leadership was hiding, with the mission to destroy the Seperatist military commander General Grievous. Shortly after Kenobi killed Grievous however Cody and his clone troops received a transmission from Chancellor Palpatine to execute Order 66, a secret programming imprinted (in form of a control chip in their heads that forces them to obey orders) into all clones to turn on and execute their Jedi Generals for alleged "treason" against the Republic if ordered to do so by the Chancellor. Cody and his men immediately turned on Kenobi and opened fire on him while he was leading a mop up of the Seperatist remnants on the back of his varactyl Boga, causing them both to fall into a river. The clones failed to locate Kenobi, who survived the fall and eventually managed to escape in Grievous's personal ship. Cody is last seen telling his troopers to start getting onto the Star Destroyers after giving up on the search for Kenobi. No canonical source has revealed what happened to him afterwards., but it is presumed that he was executed by Darth Vader after he learned that Kenobi was alive. Gallery 124px-Cody.png|Cody released in Lego. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Traitor Category:Twin/Clone Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creation Category:Charismatic Category:Minion Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Spy Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Neutral Category:TV Show Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genocidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Protagonists Category:Related to Hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy